children_of_rivenendfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Husregler
Husregler Her vil jeg skrive om de forskellige husregler. De store regler har deres egen side, mens mindre regler står her. * Master Work Items * Antal HP ved et nyt lvl ** Ved hvert nyt lvl får I som minimum den "gode halvdel" af de maksimale antal HP. Hvis man får 1d10 hp på et lvl, vil man, som minimum få 6 hp... om I slår 1d5+5 eller slår alt under 6 om, er op til jer. I lægger stadig jeres con mod til antallet af HP I får. * Skillpoints, og hvad de kan bruges til ** Man kan bruge skillpoints til følgende ting, foruden det normale *** Lære at bruge et våben. Kan man kun bruge simple våben kræver det 1 skillpoint at lære en martial weapon, og 2 for at lære et exsotisk. Kan man bruge martial weapons, koster det 1 skillpoint at lære et eksotisk våben. Det kræver ingame tid og en lærermester, som kan bruge våbnet at lære. *** Lære at bruge en rustningstype. Det koster 2 points, ingame tid og en lærermester, at lære at bruge en større rustning end man tidligere kunne bruge. *** Gøre en skill til en class skill. Det koster 2 points til de skills, man kan bruge untrained, og 3 til dem man ikke kan bruge untrained, samt tid og en lærermester, med minimum 3 ranks * Vigor points, og hvad det er ** Vigor points er en måde I kan heale på, uden at have en healer i gruppen. ** I har 3+con mod vigor points. Efter en full nights rest får I brugte points tilbage. ** I kan bruge points på følgende måder *** Efter en kamp, kan I tage en 10 min pause hvor I får (xd6)+lvl tilbage i HP, hvor x er antal points I bruger. *** Efter en times afslapning (rejsetid, vagt og lignende, som ikke er hårdt) kan I bruge 1 point og få jeres lvl tilbage i HP *** I kamp kan I bruge 1 vigor point og en full round action, for at heale (xd6)+lvl tilbage i HP, hvor x er antal points I bruger. Denne handling kræver hele din tur, og tricker et attack of opetunity som bevægede I jer, hvilket betyder, at hvis en af de andre er tæt på, træder jeres feat "Escape Route" ind, og beskytter jer imod modstanderens mulige angreb. *** Flere kommer * HP efter fuld hvile ** Efter en full nights rest får I jeres lvl + con mod tilbage i HP *Skill-Synergi *Ranks i Linguistics giver IKKE et nyt sprog, men bedre sprog forståelse. Ønsker man et nyt sprog koster det ingame tid med en lærer og et skillpoint *En barbars rage giver ikke længere con bonus, men i stedet midlertidige HP *Slår man en 1ér på sit d20 rull er det en -10. Ender man på 0 eller mindre er dette en fatal fejl, men ender man på 1 eller mere har man "bare" fejlet *Slår man en 20 på sit d20 rull, tæller dette som 3o *Magiske items. Fordi jeg gerne vil åbne op for at I kan finde på seje magiske items, men ikke gider tænke på om I har to bælter eller tre slags handsker, har jeg besluttet at dele magiske items op i to kategorier. **Standart magiske items, så som AC-ringe, AC-amuletter, capes of resistence, våben, rustninger, skjolde og andre "kedelige" items, som har en permanent effekt. Disse har jeg ikke ændret ved. **"Seje" magiske permanent items. Disse indebærer "items som giver en semi permanent effekt" såsom Crows bracers-of-larger-person, Crows thing-of-heavyer-blades, Aerdens belt-of-mog, men også de items der giver en permanent stat bonus. Disse items er ikke længere begrænset af location, men af et fast antal I kan bruge af gange, afhængigt af jeres lvl. ***På lvl 1 kan I bruge 1 item ***På lvl 5 kan I bruge 2 items ***På lvl 10 kan I bruge 3 items ***På lvl 15 kan I bruge 4 items ***På lvl 20 kan I bruge 5 items **Dette betyder, at I, i teorien, ville kunne have 6 aktive ringe på en gang. En ring der giver AC, da denne stadig er omfattet af location reglen, og så yderligere 5, langt mere spændende, permanente effekter i de resterende ringe... Det er ikke det her reglen er tiltænkt, men at I kan finde på fede, fluff items og seje beskrivelser... Jeg vil gerne at I lige vender evt. nye items med mig inden I køber den, da denne prøveregel let kan udnyttes. *Udgifter, såsom kro ophold, reparationer på udstyr, det at veksle mønter til andre værdigformer, at give en tigger en lille mønt eller andre små udgifter, gider vi ikke holde styr på. Derfor har I, og vil I, altid få ca. 5% mere loot end jeg fortæller jer, men denne "skjulte 5%" går til netop disse hverdags ting. Dette er for at undgå unødvendigt bogholderi. *Penge og værdier. Jeres karakterer kommer til at have rigtig mange guldstykker på sig, og fordi det ikke giver mening at have lommerne og sin taske fuld af 5.000 mønter, er der muligheder for at have genstande, som har en fastlagt værdi på sig. Derfor findes følgende ting: **Kobber mønter. Den ultimative laveste værdigenhed. Bruges til småting, denne notere I ikke! **Sølv mønter. Den mest brugte værdigenhed. Der går 10 kobber mønter til en sølvmønt. **Guld mønter. Standart mønten for jer, har ca samme størrelse som en dansk 5er, derfor ret tung. **Mana dust perle. En lille blå magisk perle, som har en værdig af 25 guldstykker. **Guld stave. En aflang stav, ca. 10 cm lang. Har en værdig af 100 guldmønter. **Ædelsten med certifikat. Har en værdig af 500 guldstykker. En ædelsten, som med voks er sat fast på et lille stykke pergament, hvorpå den juveler, som har godkendt ædelstenens stempel er på. Da jeres karakterer er smarte, har I altid den værdigenhed på jer, der giver praktisk mest mening... Men det betyder også, at skulle der komme en lommetyv, så kan I risikerer at han snupper en guldstav til 100 guldstykker, eller en ædelsten til 500. Jeres karakterer veksler selv løbende om til de værdigenheder, som giver mest mening, især fordi det at veksle penge bliver dækket af de skjulte 5% loot vi ikke noterer. *